The present invention relates to a royal jelly collection frame, and more particularly to a royal jelly collection frame which enables to bring up the queen bees easily and to collect royal jelly productively.
The success of bee keeping mainly depends upon how to acquire many superior queen bees, so the bee-keeper makes efforts to cultivate superior queen bees. In order to cultivate queen bees, the larvae of bee should be moved from the small working bee cells of honeycomb to the relatively big artificial queen cups in which the larvae will grow into queen bees or the working bee will secrete royal jelly. To do this, the bee keeper should cautiously pick up the individual larva by needle or pincette manually to move it without causing no damage on larva. And it will be impossible for the weak-sighted bee keeper to move the larvae from working bee cells to queen cups without causing the wounds on larvae. Therefore, the job of moving the larvae is very difficult and troublesome, so requires many times and labors.
On the other hand, in order to collect the royal jelly, it is also necessary to transfer many larvae from working bee cells into queen cups, which will also cause many labors and times. Therefore, it is desired to provide a solution to move the larvae from working bee cells to queen cups effectively for cultivating the queen bee or for collecting royal jelly.
The present invention was created to resolve the above problem in relation with bee larvae moving for cultivation of queen bee or collection of royal jelly, and the object of the invention is to provide a royal jelly collection frame by which the bee keeper can easily move the bee larvae from working bee cells to queen cups in which the larvae will grow into queen bees or the working bee will secrete royal jelly.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided with a royal jelly collection frame 10 comprizing of a queen excluder panel 2 having a plurality of holes through which the working bee can pass but the queen bee can not pass and a queen bee passage window 3 into which the queen bee can pass and it could be closed by cover, a queen cup insert panel 4 being spaced from the queen excluder panel 2 and having a plurality of hollow projections 21 into which the queen bee may spawn, an single queen cup member 5 having an closed end and being insertable into the outer wall of the hollow projections 21, and a bundle queen cup member 6 having a plurality of queen cup and being insertable into the corresponding hollow projections 21, and at least a queen cup mount 1 disposed at the other part of frame 10 and onto which the bundle queen cup member 6 can be mounted.
According to other aspect of the invention, there is provided with a royal jelly collection frame 10 being further provided with a feeder chamber 30 on the upper part of it, the feeder chamber 30 having a floating chamber 34 with float 34 and feed inlet 35 to feed the bee during no honey season.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided with a royal jelly collection frame 10, in which a cup cover 40 is further provided with to be inserted into the opening end of the queen cup 5, 6 the cup cover 40 having a opening 42 smaller than the opening 41 of the queen cup 5, 6.